The Morning After
by Shaynie
Summary: Saki is not your friend...and neither is Omi.
1. ~*SAKI is EVIL*~

Ken awoke slowly, wiping his gritty eyes. He groaned and looked around his room. The room was disorganized, even for him.. But that didn't really matter at that point. Last nights events had finally caught up with Hidaka Ken. Ken grimaced as pain lanced through his head and he tried to massage his temples to get rid of the pain. No such luck.  
  
He noticed he was still wearing his clothes from last night. They were mussed and the baggy cargos were a little stained. He raked his brown hair away from his face and he groaned again. But that wasn't overly surprising really… Aya, Yohji, and him *had* gotten a little drunk last night.., and on sake that meant a horribly morning…  
  
Ken got up slowly and trudged out of his room towards the bathroom. He shoved open the wooden door and turned on the cold water facet in the bathtub. He then stuck his head underneath the cold water tap and almost yelped in pain when the water pounded against his head. He groaned and gritted his teeth. After a while the headache began to fade, the throbbing all but stopping when a shrill voice cut through the faze he was in and forced his headache to start up once more.  
  
"Ohayou Ken-kun!" The voice almost screamed from the doorway. Ken turned off the tap and glared at Omi who was looking at him innocently. "What are you doing Ken-kun?"  
  
Ken began to towel off his brown hair and resisted the urge to kill the boy. He didn't mean to do this? Omi was a nice kid.. he'd never purposefully try to irritate him… would he? Ken shook his head… which only seemed to cause his head to hurt all the more.  
  
"Nothing Omi…" Ken finally got out, ignoring the curious looks the boy was giving him.  
  
Omi looked after him doubtfully for a few moments, then when he was sure Ken wasn't going to turn around he grinned vindictively. He then began to pound on the rest of the Weiss' doors.  
  
******  
  
"Ohayou everyone!!!" Omi called out again when the other two men had joined Ken in the kitchen. He had opened all the blinds and the sunlight was streaming in brightly and reflecting off the white of the tiles. All three men were staring into the center of the table, even Yohji looking a little worse for wear. Aya looked positively ill and, had Ken been feeling better himself, might have laughed at the stricken look that crossed Aya's face when he heard Omi's voice, overly loud for seven in the morning, calling out.  
  
"Be quite gaki…" Aya finally muttered, glaring at Omi. He looked worse then Ken himself knew he felt. Aya hardly ever allowed himself to relax and thus spending time drinking sake was not exactly the most reserved thing to do. His red hair was matted and his clothing was completely skewed. His voice was almost growling and Omi stepped back for a moment, nervously adjusting his baggy t-shirt over his shorts. Then Omi grinned once more, a little vindictively.  
  
"You know, oniisan.." He started, walking into the kitchen that was connected to this room. "You shouldn't just call me a kid. It isn't really…polite." With that Omi began to pull down various pots and pans, crashing them around the kitchen making loud banging noises almost everywhere he went. He seemed to be moving with the explicate *intent* to make as much noise as possible.  
  
"OMI!!!" Yohji finally joined the conversation. He looked impeccable as usual, but Ken knew that the blonde playboy was definitely feeling their… recreation from last night. His face was slightly full of anger and he stalked towards the small boy, using his added height to his advantage. "What the hell are you doing?" His green eyes were fixed on Omi who would not look at him in the face, and the youngest member of Weiss fidgeted uncomfortably for a few seconds.  
  
Omi finally looked up at Yohji, his blue eyes wide and full of innocence. "Eh? What do you mean, Yo-tan?" Omi's voice belied some of the sarcasm but his face showed nothing.  
  
Yohji glared at the young boy unwaveringly for a few moments when Omi suddenly dropped the pot he had in his hands. The metal thing fell on the ground with a loud clang and Yohji winced visibly.  
  
"Sorry Yohji-kun" Omi said, his eyes wicked.  
  
Yohji sighed and walked back to the kitchen table to fall with a boneless grace to the wooden chairs. Aya looked at Omi with disgust then cradled his face in his hands.  
  
"Omiitchi? Why the hell are you doing this?" Ken finally tried, as the silence lengthed.  
  
"Doing what Ken-kun?" The boy asked, his eyes again brimming with innocence. "I was just making sure we were all ready for work today.. It *is* a Saturday and we might get crowded again.." He smiled then. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Omi.. I've got a hangover to kill…" He groaned and fell back to staring at the table.  
  
"Zannen darou ne" Omi finally said, snickering.  
  
The three other men looked at each other incredulously. Yohji smiled knowingly. "You'd almost think the boy was mad at us for some reason…"  
  
Omi backed away from the table and began his preparations for breakfast in the kitchen again… making as much noise as he had before.  
  
"You know I think we should teach our little Omiitchi a lesson." Yohji looked thoughtful, then he laughed. He pulled out his sunglasses and placed them on his nose. "Maybe we should.." 


	2. Omi's *everyones* friend...right?

*The first chapter was a bit serious, ne? Oh well. I'm not a great humour writer.. Angst is fun. But there is *no* angst in this.. I swear. Right? No angsty fun! None. None whatsoever. *points* look something shiny!  
  
* Weiss does not belong to me… but it's still cool.  
  
*There is no shounen-ai in this either. Those who will be looking for it.. umm no. Another thing. This *is* from first Weiss fic. Be nice… Nice people are cool.  
  
  
  
~ The Morning After (Omi's view…)  
  
Omi had spent half that morning being as loud as he could, before going to open the shop and leaving the other three men glaring at him from behind coffee cups and very blackened breakfasts. // I didn't say I was a good cook after all…//  
  
Omi entered the Koneko and smiled. The floral shop was peaceful at this time of day and it was a good time to get his schoolwork done. The store would not actually open for another hour and he puttered around the shop organizing without realizing there was someone watching him.  
  
Omi hated being treated like a kid. It was bad enough they all had to "protect" him all the time. I mean it wasn't like it was his fault he only really had projectiles as weapons… and he was the only one good enough with computers to truly hack the systems they encountered.  
  
"Che" He muttered when he dropped the plant he had been holding. If he wasn't careful they would all start accusing him of acting as clumsy as Ken- kun was. Well.. maybe not that bad. No one was really that bad were they? He started to clean up the mess he had made and went back to his homework… even if he couldn't concentrate.  
  
He wasn't sorry for what he had done this morning. Well, not really. But it *had* been fun. Aya-kun had really looked miserably. He snickered again. Aya was not easy to tease but he had to be a little brother to everyone somehow. Yohji he could hardly tease, well.. unless he called him Yo-tan. Ken-kun. Well Ken-kun was too easy sometimes to tease but after they had completely discluded him from everything last night he figured he had some say in the matter. He had tried to pretend that it didn't matter, but he was tired of being ignored. He was only to be trusted when it was convenient for everyone else… if not then he was just the boy.  
  
Omi picked up his apron and pulled it on overtop of his baggy clothes. He replanted the flower he had almost killed and unlocked the doors. It was too early for any of the girls so it should be a fairly routine day for Omi… should be.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Ok.. I'm sorry that was dull. And not very funny. Damn. That was angsty wasn't it? Oh well. It'll work out again. Omi'll get what's coming to him…eventually. Hai.. I know I'm Hidoi aren't I? It's ok.. we'll it worked out..  
  
If not.. I can always find loooooottttttsssss of shiny things to point out along the way.  
  
~Shay 


End file.
